Estoy de vuelta
by Irakarpita
Summary: Tras años fuera luchando contra las fuerzas de Zarkon como paladín de Voltron, Shiro vuelve a encontrarse con la única persona que ansiaba ver en la tierra.


El viaje de vuelta se estaba haciendo eterno para todos. Los ticks parecían doboshes, y los doboshes, vargas... La oscuridad del universo cada vez era más inmensa, y su cabeza se llenaba de ideas, de ilusiones y miedos, de emoción y pánico... ¿Que había pasado en la tierra todo aquel tiempo que había estado fuera...?

Hacia vargas que Pigde se había dormido, y aunque a Shiro le gustaba estar atento, no podía hacer mucho más que contemplar lo que desde el león verde podía ver... Estaba cansado, débil... Necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Y cuando su conversación con Keith, el único despierto ya, acabó porque este también acabó sucumbiendo al sueño, decidió acomodarse en una esquina de la cabina y cerrar los ojos unos ticks. Solo unos pocos. Los justos para descansar la vista...

Pero estaba claro que Shiro necesitaba dormir más de lo que él creía. Fueron los gritos de ánimo de Pigde lo que lo sacaron de su profundo sueño. Llamaba a su padre y a su madre como si pudiesen escucharlos desde dentro de la bestia mecánica. Para cuando abrió los ojos, una cosa tuvo clara... Habían llegado...

Todos estaban allí para recibirlos en realidad. Pigde había estado intentando contactar con su padre desde que pusieron el rumbo, y parecía que lo había logrado, pues ahí estaban todos...

Sam y su esposa admiraban la maravillosa grandeza de los leones, esperando a que estos abriesen las puertas para poder abrazar a la niña que hace tantos deca-phoebs habia huido del planeta.

La familia de Lance. Toda la familia de Lance, lo esperaban con ansia. Las ganas de abrazarlo se reflejaban en aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida.

Y los padres de Hunk... Ahí esperaban. Habían preparado un plato especial para el paladín amarillo, que seguro aterrizaría con hambre. Comida hecha en casa y con todo el amor del mundo.

Pero tras dar un rápido vistazo a todos, su mirada se paró sobre una persona en concreto. Aquella con la que durante mucho tiempo había soñado. La única persona que echaba de menos en la tierra...

— Adam...

Para sorpresa de todos, cuando los leones abrieron sus bocas para que paladines y demás aliados saliesen de estos, el primero al que se le vio correr fue a Shiro. Sin apenas fuerzas y aún con el sueño a su alrededor, salió hacia Adam como nunca.

El resto de los recién llegados se quedaron perplejos antes aquel abrazo entre ambos hombres. Pocas veces habían visto a Shiro de aquella manera. Nadie había oído nunca hablar de Adam. Ni siquiera Keith, quien desde que conoció al paladín negro, se había vuelto como su hermano. Ninguno se esperaba que realmente alguien estuviese esperándolo en la tierra. Y menos alguien así.

Takashi Shirogane, un hombre que había liderado a la coalición de Voltron hacia una victoria sobre Zarkon, un hombre que con su habilidad de mando había mermado el ejercito Galra como nunca lo había mermado nadie, alguien que siempre había sabido cuando era el momento para qué y siempre había tenido la cabeza fría y firme, ahí estaba. Llorando sobre el pecho de un hombre que ninguno conocía, ni había oído hablar.

Todos miraron a Keith en busca de alguna explicación. Incluso Kosmo parecía no entender que era realmente lo que ocurría. El muchacho tan solo se alzó de hombros. Que iba a saber él. Pero su atención se desvió cuando Adam dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

Había tenido que sujetar a Shiro, pues este había colapsado.

— Ha sido un viaje largo... -La voz de Allura, tan serena como siempre había mostrado ante diferentes razas y diferentes mundos, logró captar la atención de todos.- Shiro necesita descansar. Aún no está del todo recuperado. Nosotros os lo contaremos todo.

El comandante Holt fue quien dio la orden a Adam de llevar a Shiro a un lugar más tranquilo. Al contrario que todos los demás, Sam conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de aquella relación que hacia muchos años había ido más allá de una simple amistad. Sabia que el muchacho prefería quedarse a ver como estaba su compañero a oír lo que los alteanos tenían que decir. Era más que comprensible por supuesto. Y Adam lo agradeció...

Se llevó al peliblanco a uno de los dormitorios del lugar. Al mismo que años atrás, cuando aún eran cadetes, ellos mismos habian compartido. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado a esperar que el ajeno no tardase mucho en abrir los ojos... Gracias a Dios, Shiro tenía demasiadas ganas de abrirlos como para mantenerse sin conocimiento mucho más que unos doboshes...

— Quiznak... Tenía que pasarme... En ese momento... -Murmuró él, aún sin abrir los ojos.-

— No te preocupes, Shiro... Descansa...

Escuchar la voz de su más fiel amigo hizo que todo su cuerpo recibiese una pequeña y sutil descarga. Hacia tanto tiempo que había olvidado su voz... Sentir la mano ajena sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, dándole aquel calor que durante tanto tiempo había echado en falta hizo que se incorporase con la ayuda de su brazo, y directamente, sin dejarle tiempo de duda al contrario, besarlo.

Al principio fue un beso bonito, tierno... Lento... Quería disfrutar una vez más de la sensación de tener los labios ajenos atrapando los suyos. Pero rápidamente aquello comenzó a calentarse. Como no iba a hacerlo. Más de cuatro años terrestres habían pasado desde que Sam volvió e hizo saber a todos que Shiro seguía con vida. ¿Pero desde antes? ¿Desde la misión Cerbero? Dios... Adam había estado tan enfadado porque se fuera a pesar de su condición... Tanto que llegó a plantearse el no estar allí cuando este regresase... Pero ahora estaba ahí. Vivo. Y casi entero. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, el muchacho de gafas ya se había colocado sobre el peliblanco, el cual ya estaba tumbado de nuevo.

El beso se detuvo cuando las intenciones de Adam fueron más allá. trató de quitarle la armadura de paladín. Pero claro, no supo como. Tras una pequeña risa por parte de su compañero, fue este quien acabó sacándosela (La armadura, a ver.) para poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Los labios de ambos hombres volvieron a juntarse cuando Shiro, con una habilidad más que envidiable, empezó a soltar la chaqueta ajena. Pero aquel beso no duró tanto como el anterior. Adam, dejando atrás aquellos labios con los que tanto tiempo había soñado, comenzó a bajar los besos por el cuello, el pecho, y el abdomen del contrario.

La sensación era extraña, claro. Después de tanto tiempo, como no iba a resultarle así. Hacía unos de quintantes él seguía muerto, su consciencia seguía encerrada en el león negro. Hacía poco que Allura lo había devuelto a su cuerpo. Dios. Si aún le era extraño él existir, como no iba a resultarle así que Adam vagase libremente por su torso, besando todo lo que tenía delante. Pero no fue hasta que comenzó a acariciarlo sobre su ropa interior que se le escapó un muy sutil gemido. Hasta ahora todo habían sido suspiros que había intentado disimular.

Esa era la reacción que Adam estaba esperando, claro. Shiro reaccionaba igual que antes de la misión Cerbero, y le encantaba. Sonrió, claro, y antes de que el de la cicatriz reaccionase, introdujo la mano dentro de la tela, comenzando a estimular aquella zona.

— Shiro... Relajate..~

La tranquilizadora voz del chico hizo que este se tensase más incluso. Vamos a ver, es que como narices iba él a relajarse cuando había vuelto a la tierra hacia escasos minutos, y ya tenía al hombre al que quería sobre él, masturbandolo. como respuesta, tan solo gruñó, cubriendose la cara con el brazo.

Pero la cosa no de quedaría ahí, claro. De golpe se vio en una situación en la que la única prenda que le quedaba ya no estaba. Y cuando alzó un poco el brazo para poder mirar a Adam e intentar descifrar sus intenciones, algo comenzó a zarandearlo...

— Shiro, ¡Shiro! ¡Despierta!

La voz de Pigde lo sacó de aquel sueño del que hubiese preferido no despertar...

— Keith te está llamando.

Y abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como desde la cabina tan solo podía divisarse oscuridad. La inmensa y solitaria oscuridad que invadía el universo... Entonces se dio cuenta de que no habían llegado a la tierra aún... No había vuelto a reunirse con Adam... Se puso en pie, se frotó los ojos, y carraspeó. Olvidaría aquel sueño hasta que realmente volviese a encontrarse con él...


End file.
